Frozen Perfection?
by xxSNOWFLAKExx D
Summary: *SUMMARY: JACK THE SCHOOL HEARTTHROB, BADBOY, POPULAR KING, AND BULLY(well mainly to one girl). ELSA AN OBSESE GIRL WHO GOES TO JACKS SCHOOL AND IS BULLIED BY (you guess it) JACK. ELSA HAS HAD ENOUGH AND LEAVES. NOW 4YEARS LATER WHO IS THIS NEW BARBIE AND WHY dOES SHE HATE JACK?*


-*SUMMARY: JACK THE SCHOOL HEARTTHROB, BADBOY, POPULAR KING, AND BULLY(well mainly to one girl). ELSA AN OBSESE GIRL WHO GOES TO JACKS SCHOOL AND IS BULLIED BY (you guess it) JACK. ELSA HAS HAD ENOUGH AND LEAVES. NOW 4YEARS LATER WHO IS THIS NEW BARBIE AND WHY dOES SHE HATE JACK? . . . . . . . *********CHAPTER 1 ************* Thud thud thud! Echoes in the the room of Ellisa(elsa) Arendale as she walks to her bathroom to start yet another day she is sure will be just as painful as any other. She strips of her night gown but dares not to look in the mirror before stepping into the steaming hot shower(even though she loves cold showers), it gives her the feeling that all her fat is slowly burning away. _*Elsa POV:* _ I stepped out of my shower with another loud thud and accidently look at my mirror I feel my eyes sting but shake it off when I hear my sister little sister call me, I change as quicky as possible before going down for breakfast and having breakfast. I hop into my car(an old tazz- toyota)- I know you must be saying not the best car but I didn't want to buy a car really but my parents insisted so I took the first cheap car I saw( even though we are extremely rich I don't spend much) I waited for Anna to arrive but instead I got a text from Anna that she got a lift from Kristoff her boyfriend and said she will meet me at school. _Anna POV:_ I just sent a text to Ellisa( elsa) : TO Elsa: Hey sis sowi I'm not there but I got a lift from Kristoff and just couldn't say no he is just to sweet and cool and hot and got those lip oh man his lips what I'd ...oops sowi a bit of topic but I love you and will see you at school hope you can have a good day today love you. FROM : Anna. After I sent the message I put my phone in my pocket and hoped that today would be a good day for not me but Elsa I hope that they wouldn't pick on her so much and as I drifted off into thought I must of had a distant distraught look on my face because I was broke out of my train of thought by a worried looking Kristoff asking if I was all right as he parked his car because we had arrived at school. I jumped out of his car and gave him a peck on his cheek and reassured him I was fine before linking arms and making our way into school. _Elsa POV_ I just arrived at school and was walking into school on my own I guess you are wondering why but its because I'm not a social person, the only person I talk to is Anna (well and Kristoff a little but I think the only reason I do is because he is dating Anna) well that's not completely true because no one even tried be my friend. _Narrators POV(ME!)_ Elsa had just arrived at her locker and just opened it to take out her books for her first class SLAMM! Her locker was pushed closed Elsa didn't need to look up to see who had done it because she knew all too well, so she tried to scrurry away but "he" wouldn't let her get away and he grabbed her arm pulled her back and pushed her into her locked with a devilish smirk. Who is he you ask well he is Jack, Jack Frost the bain of elsa's existance. _Elsa POV:_ SLAMM!my locker just shut-that means only one thing- Oh no no no no its him again okay I'm going to try and walk away but he grabbed my arm and push me onto my locker I hit my head against the locker I felt dizzy but held my self up and looked up to see a smirking Jack. _Narrators POV:_ Jack stood infront of Elsa surrounded by other classmates who just stood and watched jack with amusement etched across their faces as jack pushed Elsa down and laughed. Hey rolls how you doing? Elsa kept quiet and carefully got up only to be pushed back down by jack. You answer me when I talk to you said Jack and then asked the crowd if they felt an earth quake when she "fell" down. He then kicked Elsa and emptied a garbage can onto her before walking away. Elsa slowly got up and shook the dirt of her and made her way to the bathroom to try and clean out the dirt and grime from her hair. She opened the tap and let the water run she looked at herself in the mirror and felt her eyes sting *conceal don't feel* she repeated in her mind before rinsing off, hearing the bell and heading off to class.


End file.
